


Чхве Сусон

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Чхве Сусон

— Тебе идет, — говорит Макисима, с удовольствием его рассматривая: ровная шапочка волос, скромной длины юбка, широкий воротник школьной блузы слабо приподнимается на едва заметной груди.  
— Я рад, что вы так думаете, — отвечает Чхве рассеянно. Проверяет настройки, убеждается, что юбка правильно реагирует на движения, а из-под темно-каштановых гладких волос не видны его собственные.  
— Значит, так она и выглядела? — спрашивает Макисима, и в голосе его слышно только невинное, безмятежное любопытство. — Я имею в виду, раньше, до всего. Ты же знаешь, я ее видел уже не такой.  
Чхве поднимает голову от планшета, чтобы сказать: «Не надо». Или: «Перестаньте». Макисима сейчас не видит его лица, но вглядывается в тонкие девичьи черты так внимательно, будто все же может что-то рассмотреть.  
— Да, — говорит Чхве. Модулятор голоса прячет и его интонации тоже, превращает в примерную вежливость почти взрослой школьницы. — Насколько я могу вспомнить. Со временем она и правда сильно изменилась.  
— Ну что же. — Теперь в словах Макисимы сквозит разочарование; Чхве ожидал этого. — По-моему, все прекрасно работает. Итак, Чхве Сусон, да? Тебя записывать на мои уроки?  
— Не думаю, — говорит Чхве, неживой голос полон тихого сожаления. — У меня совсем нет художественных способностей.

*

— Хорошая девочка, — говорит Макисима, задумчиво листая в смартфоне какие-то картинки. Таким тоном Сенгудзи говорит про своих дронов: «Хорошая собака». — Орьё Рикако, ты ей что-нибудь продавал?  
Чхве хмурится, перебирая в памяти имена и лица.  
— Нет, — подсказывает Макисима, — вряд ли. Ей не нужна твоя сома, ей нужно… Смотри.  
Чхве берет смартфон, смотрит на рисунки расчлененных женских тел, отдельных частей, собранных в неприятные, противоестественные конструкции. Все гладкое, яркое, аккуратное, ничего общего с тем, как на самом деле выглядит мертвое тело — или, тем более, его куски.  
— У меня нет художественного вкуса, — вежливо напоминает Чхве.  
— Ничего страшного, — пожимает плечами Макисима. — У нее тоже.

*

— Вы разве не будете смотреть? — удивляется Орьё. Она безнадежно сумасшедшая, эта гладкая, будто лакированная девочка, дочь мертвого художника — или все равно что мертвого. У нее в руках лобзик с тонкой рамкой — c таким инструментом Орьё будет возиться долго. Очевидно, в этом и смысл.  
— Не люблю кровь, — говорит Чхве и разворачивается к выходу из гулкой бетонной коробки. — Позвоните, когда это надо будет устанавливать.  
— Это называется «инсталляция», — говорит Орьё ему вслед. Чхве не замедляет шаг.  
Он не любит кровь, не любит ее запах и вид, а больше того не любит женские руки отдельно от тела, маленькие кисти с обрывками красных лохмотьев вместо запястий, с белыми осколками кости. Теплыми острыми осколками.  
В голом и пустом подземном коридоре Макисима отталкивается от стены ему навстречу, кладет руку на плечо. В больном мертвом свете он все же выглядит раздражающе живым, его лицо освещает изнутри неизменное любопытство.  
Чхве аккуратно берет его за запястье и снимает прохладную ладонь с рукава куртки.

*

— Сюда едет Бюро, — говорит Чхве, войдя в класс и закрыв за собой дверь. Гипсовые головы смотрят белыми выпуклыми глазами, на мольбертах — незаконченные рисунки. Макисима стоит у окна.  
— Жаль, — отвечает он. — Я уже привык. Хотя ни одного подлинного таланта в этот раз так и не нашлось.  
Его пальцы медленно скользят по стеклу, словно трогают мелькающие далеко за ним, на геометрически ровных дорожках внутреннего двора, силуэты девочек.  
— Вам они нравятся, — говорит Чхве, глядя, как двигаются пальцы. — Или вам просто нравится школьная форма?  
— Нет, — говорит Макисима, не оборачиваясь. — С чего бы вдруг? У меня же никогда не было сестры.  
«Хватит», — хочет сказать Чхве, но раньше, чем он открывает рот, Макисима разворачивается к нему.  
— Выключи её.  
Без голограммы Чхве чувствует себя почти раздетым.  
— Бюро будет здесь… — начинает он.  
— Через двадцать минут, — отвечает Макисима, подходя. — Если ты, конечно, не задерживался, прежде чем мне об этом сообщить.  
«Я бы мог», — думает Чхве, пока Макисима трогает его лицо — так равнодушно и внимательно, словно это глина или скульптурный пластилин, в котором скрывается что-то неизвестное им обоим, что-то, чему еще только предстоит появиться на свет. «Я бы мог».  
Гипсовые головы смотрят пустыми глазами, у Макисимы снова прохладные руки, твердые длинные пальцы, совсем не похожие на девичьи. Чхве помнит, как эти пальцы впивались в его плечо, словно крючья, и боль от них была ощутимее, чем та, что в глазницах, та, что внутри, — может быть, потому, что эту он причинял себе не сам. Эта была настоящей. «Не вздумай терять сознание», — говорил Макисима, и пальцы стискивались сильнее.  
— Вы зря это делаете, — говорит Чхве. — На самом деле я ее даже не любил. Уже нет.  
Макисима кивает, не улыбаясь, не отнимая ладони от его щеки.  
— Я знаю.

Потом он говорит:  
— Ну что ж, пойдем посмотрим, чем все закончится.  
— Думаю, немного предсказуемо, — отвечает Чхве. — Как обычно.  
«Тебе ли не знать», — может сказать Макисима, или: «Не хочешь смотреть? Почему?», или: «Она же даже не полукровка».  
Но он молчит, и Чхве идет следом.


End file.
